Say What I Feel
by toy.duck
Summary: It started as the usual rivalry that exploded into a ridiculous mini war. So good old Mcgonagall is stepping into force these two to "get to know each other." But this time spent together is starting to create a change in the Scorpius and Rose hate dynamic. The last thing they probably want to do is end up actually liking each other.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's note: **

**Hey guys! So this is just a little fun idea I had for a Rose and Scorpius sort of thing. I view it as the continuation of my need for a Hermione and Draco romance that didn't work out because Ron had to show up and be the ideal soulmate or whatever. But I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to review! Thanks bunches : )**

* * *

Rose grumbled and mumbled something awful as she headed down to the dungeon. Her blazing red hair bounced like a giant angry sun as she stomped down one stone step to another. This was **NOT** happening to her. **HER**! Rose Weasley. **WEASLEY**. Her father AND mother pretty much saved the rest of the world…well along with uncle Harry, but well, you got the point. Now here she was, heading to what seemed like the worst place in Hogwarts. She had always loved potions, but now, it was a whole other different story. Because who the hell goes to potions class at 9 pm at night? No one, except Rose Weasley going to her first detention ever and the stupid git that got her into this mess. The git being Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose wanted to say 'of course, it would be Scorpius Malfoy.' Wasn't it his father that made her entire family's lives a living hell? It kind of made sense that Scorpius would continue the "tradition." Getting her landed into detention made sense then. What did Rose have at this school? Her top marks, the fact that all the teachers adored her, and her spotless and perfect behavior. All of that ruined when Scorpius came into her life.

It started out as a sort of rivalry. Rose would never admit it, but Scorpius was actually slightly intelligent. You could say that they were constantly vying for the title of "top of the class." However, this possibly "friendly rivalry" changed into something completely out of control. It started in charms first year when Scorpius purposely blew up a feather in front of Rose's face. It was possibly the most embarrassing situation the young Rose could have ever been in. The next day, Rose got back at him by "accidentally" spilling into his potion a little extra spider legs. Needless to say, he had to buy a new cauldron. And from her first year to her current status as a seventh year, the fighting had never stopped. By now it had become a sort of mini-war equipped with people who were either Team Scorpius or Team Rose. Last year, someone had started making merchandise and taking bets. Rose wasn't really amused, but it only seemed to encourage Scorpius to carry out his biweekly attacks on her. She sometimes wondered if he actually took this competition seriously or if he was just really out to piss her off. Regardless, Rose prided herself on the fact that she usually remained calm and collected whenever anything happened. That is, until today.

At exactly 2 pm in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Rose Weasley had a supreme and ultimate meltdown. Professor Slughorn was reviewing how to make the Draught of Living Death. Rose was paying attention, as usual, and Scorpius was probably doing something idiotic, as usual. When it came time to making the actual potion Rose had situated herself as far away from Scorpius as possible. Ever since she had ruined his potion first year, she was well aware of the fact that he was probably going to try to blow her up in potions. It turns out that Rose wasn't wrong in that assumption.

About half-way through her potion, Rose turned around to grab wormwood from the supply room that she thought she had taken but must have forgotten. In actuality, Scorpius had had one of his buddies swipe the wormwood. In the time that Rose was gone, Scorpius used to opportunity to add some extra valerian roots and gave a couple of stirs just for the heck of it. When Rose returned, she failed to notice the rapidly changing colors of her potion. With her back turned, she only realized that her potion had gone terribly wrong when there was a huge explosion.

**Then her hair caught on fire.**

She knew exactly who did it, everyone did. So it was probably unnecessary for Rose to even do anything about it, but hey, it was her hair. Her long, luscious red locks. It was the perfect shade, the perfect length. Now it was singed and burnt off in really weird shapes. Oh he was going to get it. So Rose did the most logical thing she could think of. She jinxed and hexed the living shit out of him. From jelly legs jinx to bat boogey hex, Rose delivered every single one that she could before she was restrained and taken to the infirmary wing. She had the satisfaction of knowing that Scorpius was probably unconscious and going to wake up to a lot of discomfort and hopefully pain.

So now, here she was, going to detention with Scorpius Malfoy. Well, it was better than being expelled, but she didn't want to be here either. She was going to have to spend hours of her night with the stupid git doing only god knows what in the dungeon. And while that sounds like a kinky sex adventure, it really wasn't.

She quietly knocked on the door before pushing it open.

**"Ahh Ms. Weasley, do come in."** Professor Slughorn peered at her through his glasses, no doubt trying to get used to the fact that she was no longer sporting that long wavy hair.

**"As you can see Mr. Malfoy has already started, but you both will be cleaning cauldrons by hand for the rest of the night."**

Rose looked across the room to see Scorpius half-heartedly wiping at the leg of a cauldron as if he never had to clean anything before. Well, he probably never did. That just meant more work for her because she actually did things the muggle way. Usually as a punishment from her mother who was a muggle-born herself. Goddammit.

**"Oh Rose, you're finally here. I've been waiting ages for you to honor our little date."**That drawl. That intentional flirtation. All of that made her blood boil.

**"The short hair suits you. I always thought short hair was better to work with in a potions class room anyways. That way you can't really … burn any off."** He shot her what had become his trademark smirk. It was probably meant to be sexy and flirtatious or whatever the hell floated his boat. Rose viewed it as an invitation to kill him.

**"Shut up and move over."**

She grabbed a brush and started to intensely scrub the surface of the cauldron, pretending that it was Malfoy's face and she was using sandpaper. If she played it right, this night was going to be short and forgettable. She would never have to do this again. Just don't get angry and shut him out. Yep. That's right. _Oh God WHY DID I DO THAT?_


	2. The Punishment Must Fit the Crime

**Chapter Two: The Punishment Must Fit the Crime**

* * *

It must have been hours since Rose had arrived at her detention site. She must have cleaned about 50 cauldrons by this time. She wasn't even aware that they had 50 cauldrons in the classroom. Rose took a slight break from her intense scrubbing to look at how many cauldrons were left. She let out a small sigh, it only looked like she had gone through half the pile. It was rather unfortunate that she had to do this by herself. Well, yes Scorpius was there, but he was rather _useless _when it came to doing anything. He looked like he was on his third cauldron.

"**Are you trying to make sure that we stay here the entire night Malfoy?"** It just seemed that whenever she had to talk to him, everything had to come out sarcastically. Kindness was just too good for him.

"**You've hardly gone through a single cauldron."** She cast a quick glance at the nonexistent stack raising a disapproving eyebrow. The kind of eyebrow Hermione Granger was known for raising. **"Not to mention, you've missed several spots."**

Malfoy threw her a withering glare. **"For your information, I don't do these things**.**"** He flung his arms out at the dirty pots for emphasis. **"We don't really embrace muggle methods at home, since, well let's face it, we have something called magic."** The unspoken words were, "unlike you."

Rose bristled a little at his words, but she strove to keep herself calm. There was no need to kill him here. If only she could make an excuse to get him out to the Forbidden Forest, she could just kill him and no one would really know. Maybe she could make it look like a giant troll stomped on him or something. Oh yes. That would be just plain perfect.

"**Does cleaning cauldrons make you _happy_ Weasley?"**

"**What? Oh…of course not. I mean. Yeah. No of course not. Are you daft?" **Rose blushed as she cleared her head of all her murderous plans for Scorpius. Great. Now she looked like she belonged in St. Mungus for being a complete loony.

* * *

After another half - hour or so, she finished cleaning everything.

"**Professor, I'm done."** Rose looked over at Scorpius. He had been cleaning the same cauldron for the last half-hour. He looked back at her and gave her one of those _Thanks for cleaning everything because you're such a bloody overachiever. _Rose wanted to growl at him.

"**Ahh Ms. Weasley, well done. You and young Mr. Malfoy here finished in record time!"** Slughorn clapped his hands in a sort of bouncing fist pumping and applause. It was awkward to say the least.

"**I was going to have your detention given over a span of two days, but since you've finished this so fast you can get onto your next task!"**

"**Next … task?" **Scorpius had beaten her to the new "twist" in their night of many wonderful adventures.

"**I was under the impression that this was it…"** For once Scorpius's bravado and confidence was replaced by utter confusion. It made sense though; he was often in detention for setting off numerous amounts of disturbances around Hogwarts. He viewed himself as a sort of bad-boy-super-cool-badass-god around the school. So, naturally, he assumed that being in detention made him look oh _**so**_ cool. Not. So this was probably not the run of the mill kind of detention he was used to receiving.

"**Well my boy, you could have killed half the class with your joke! And Ms. Weasley, it was just…well. You did a lot too. The punishment must fit the crime…oh…that sounded so poetic."**

Rose let out a sigh. It wasn't as if she was entirely unjustified in her actions.

"**What are we supposed to be doing next?"** The worst possible thing that Rose would have to endure would be to spend more time with Scorpius, and she had to do that anyways. There could be nothing else possibly more horrible.

"**Make your way down to Hagrid's cabin will you? I've already given him a list of things for you both to do. Well good luck you two. I'm off to bed."**

Rose turned to look at Scorpius. **"Well what do you think we're supposed to do?"**

"**Does it look like I know? Anyways you're the ones that's family friends with the guy not me. Why don't you ask your oversized friend what we're supposed to do?" **And with that, the pale and irritating boy/almost man-child thing waltzed out of the dungeon. Rose fumed in place for a few seconds trying to figure out if she actually wanted to kill him or maim him so that she could keep him in a state of eternal pain and torture. **"Are you coming or not Weasley? There are people in the world who would like to sleep you know?"**

"**Oh I'll help you sleep alright." **Rose grumbled as she headed up the stairs yet again to find Scorpius waiting at the entrance.

"**Oh _finally_. I know that intelligent people are supposed to be physically… challenged. I just didn't peg you for the type."**

"**WHY YOU – "**

"**Now Rose, as much as you probably want to kill me, do you really want to have detention again? I mean I don't mind." **

Rose stopped lunging and just growled as they both exited outside. She had never been angrier before.

**"That's cute. Maybe it'll scare off whatever is in the Forbidden Forest since I'm quite certain that's where we'll have to go."**

"**What? There's no way that they would let students go off into the forest at night. It's called forbidden for a reason! I'm sure Hagrid just needs us to clean up his yard or something."**

"**His yard? That's the most reassuring thing you can think of? I'm pretty sure his yard contains more deadly creatures than the Forbidden Forest does."**

* * *

They reached the porch of Hagrid's cabin, and he opened the door before they had the chance to even knock.

"**I 'ad a feeling you'd be comin'. Well get in now, we haven't got all night."** They shuffled inside declining Hagrid's invitation to having a rock cake. Rose remembered her dad saying the rock cakes were literally rock cakes. **"Well Rose, wouldn't ta put you for being a rulebreaker eh? Runs in the family then. And Scorpius. You were just here a week ago. Hmm. Well now, let's see where I put me list."** Her? A rulebreaker? Was that going to be her new nickname. Rose could see it now. She'll be walking in the hallway, people avoiding her because…she was now a criminal.

"**Oh there it is. Right. Now you two are skilled at magic and whatnot being seventh years and all. Professor Slughorn wants you two to find all these herbs to replace the ones that fell off the wall during your little…uhhh scene."** They actually broke things?

"**Wait, professor. Where are we going to find these herbs?"**

"**Well in the Forbidden Forest o'course. Now hurry along, it's getting late. OH! Here's a map. I marked the places ya need ta go."**

With that Rose and Scorpius made their way out.

"**We're going to die. Oh my god. The last person I'm going to have to see, is you. I'm so doomed. I'm not going to even ENJOY my last moments on this Earth."**

"**Stop being so melodramatic Weasley. And for your information plenty of women would enjoy having me as the last person they'd ever see."**

**"Oh shut up. You're insufferable. Let's just get these things before we get killed."  
**

**"If you're so keen on saving time, let's just split up Weasley. Just make a copy of the map, and we'll take the opposite sides."  
**

Split up? Be alone in this forest? OH HELL NO. Rose was not planning on dying alone anytime soon. But then again she'd never tell Malfoy.

**"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."**

_We're doomed._

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review. Much appreciated!_  
_**


End file.
